


What the Hart Wants

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Harry in Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omegaverse, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One strange text message from Harry and Eggsy finds himself in a very unexpected situation - that is, dropping in on Harry when he's in heat. Who knew Harry was even an omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> There is some very, very **mild dubious consent** going on here because Harry is already in heat when Eggsy comes 'round. I assure you everything that follows is consensual, but if you think it could be an issue for you, go no further.
> 
> Translation into Chinese available [here.](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-175324-1-1.html)

_Training cancelled. No need to come over. Meet at HQ next week._

The text Eggsy received was far from usual. For one, Harry barely texted, preferring to call - behaviour from his mentor that Eggsy found equal parts endearing and annoying. And secondly, it was much too brief. It was worrying, and Eggsy sped to Harry’s flat, concerned that he was seriously ill, or maybe something worse.

“Harry?” Eggsy called as he walked through the front door. Harry had given him a set of keys a while back, after Eggsy had shown up a couple times a little bit drunk and a whole lot not wanting to go home to his mum and Dean. Harry let him sleep it off on the sofa, and sometimes even made him breakfast the next day as long as Eggsy did the dishes.

There was no answer as Eggsy locked the door behind him and took a few steps into the flat. “Harry?” Eggsy tried again, and he heard a low moan from upstairs.

“Harry, are you okay?” Eggsy asked, yelling up the stairs.

“You have to leave!” Harry shouted raggedly, his voice breaking. “Eh-Eggsy you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Harry what the hell is going on?” Eggsy called back. He had only climbed the first step when it hit him.   _That smell._ It snaked inside of him, right to the most primal part of his brain, which flooded his veins with burning hot _need_. He broke out in a sweat, gasping for air, but each breath just filled his lungs with more of that incredible scent.  

Eggsy stumbled backward off the step, tripping over himself as he scrambled for the door, fighting every single one of his instincts. “Oh god, Harry. I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t know!” Eggsy hollered, managing to make it the short distance to the door. There was a deep, pained groan from upstairs.

“F-fuck,” Eggsy cursed, his shaking, sweaty hands fumbling on the deadbolt, his forehead pressed to the door, trying to ground himself in any way he could. It was so hard, the simple task of unlocking a door, when his brain was screaming at him, overwhelming him with the urge to run up the stairs to Harry. He clenched his teeth and tried to focus on the lock.

“Eggsy,” Harry moaned from upstairs.

“I’m trying! Fuck, I’m trying! Th-this fucking lock!” Eggsy stuttered, his whole body trembling violently with the effort it was taking to ignore what he wanted. What he _needed_.

“Eggsy, you smell so good … _stay_ ,” Harry groaned.

“You don’t mean that, Harry,” Eggsy answered through clenched teeth. “It’s just the heat talking.”

Suddenly Eggsy sank to his knees with a choked moan, the smell of Harry’s heat hitting him harder than any punch he had ever taken. It was like honeysuckle after torrential rain. Sweet and warm, nearly cloying, but edged with something dark, musky and promising. It rolled over Eggsy in an aching wave of lust.

“Harry, no,” Eggsy groaned roughly, his face pressed to the door.  “I’m not what you want.  Not who you want.”  Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to turn to look at Harry, who he knew was standing at the bottom of the stairs now. 

“Yes.  You are.  Have been.  Always,”  Harry said haltingly, like forming a complete sentence was completely beyond him.  “Look at me.” The instruction was quiet, insistent, needy. 

Eggsy sobbed. “No. No, Harry. G-go back, lock the door, there’s still time. You don’t want me.”

“Look at me,” Harry said again.

Eggsy braced himself and slowly turned around, giving a high whine at the sight he saw.  Harry’s hair was out of place, his eyes wide and dark, a high flush on his cheeks, his robe hanging loose on his shoulders.  His cock was hard and the insides of his thighs were shining with slick.  He was gorgeous and Eggsy’s prick throbbed almost painfully.

“Oh god,” Eggsy choked out. “Oh god, Harry we can’t. We can’t, we can’t,” he mumbled, still kneeling on the floor, starting to rock as he grabbed at the fabric of his jeans at his knees, squeezing his eyes shut again. He was fighting against himself, against every instinct he had to claim Harry - to mark, and taste and fuck him until they were both exhausted. The need clawed at him, and trying to ignore it physically hurt.

There was no way Harry wanted him, not really. He would have taken any Alpha who got close enough, the state he was in. No matter how much Eggsy wanted him, it wasn’t right to take advantage of his heat. Eggsy didn’t want to be like that. Couldn’t be like that, even though he had wanted Harry all along.  Wanted him even when he thought he was another Alpha.

Eggsy groaned again as a fresh wave of Harry’s scent assaulted his senses. Then Harry’s hands were on him, hauling him up to standing while Eggsy gave a startled whine. Harry’s sweaty forehead pressed up against his own, their noses brushing together, and Harry’s scent so strong Eggsy could practically taste it.

“I want _you_ ,” Harry said, his voice low and rough. “ _You_ , Eggsy. Not anyone else.”

Eggsy dared to open his eyes, Harry’s lust-dark, earnest ones swimming into focus as he did. “Really?” he whispered.

“Christ, yes,” Harry answered, his hands fisting in Eggsy’s shirt, holding himself upright as his knees threatened to give out beneath him.  “Do you have any idea what you smell like? What you look like?”

“Aww shit, Harry,” Eggsy said, reaching up to cup Harry’s cheek.

“Just fuck me already,” Harry moaned out, the desperation clear in his voice.

Eggsy responded by tilting his head and crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss. It was wet and messy and incredibly urgent, and Eggsy’s blood was suddenly on fire, scorching its way through his veins. He tore his clothes off, needing more than anything to be closer to Harry, to have nothing between them.

Eggsy backed Harry into the wall, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, breathing him in, tasting the salt of him as he finally managed to wrestle his own fly open, pushing his jeans and pants off his hips.  “God, Harry,” Eggsy moaned into his skin, “you smell incredible. Want you so bad.”

Eggsy stepped back for a moment to kick off his jeans and Harry watched him with a hungry look, licking his lips, leaning against the wall for support. “Turn around,” Eggsy urged, pulling Harry’s robe off as he wordlessly faced the wall. Eggsy groaned as he stepped close again, one hand trailing down Harry’s lower back, between his arse cheeks to his dripping, open hole.

Harry gasped and pushed back against Eggsy’s fingers, two of them slipping inside with no resistance.  “Shit you’re wet,” Eggsy marvelled, sliding his fingers easily in and out of Harry’s arse, forcing more of his slick out to drip down his thighs as he did. “That’s so hot, Harry,” Eggsy said, pressing his mouth to Harry’s shoulder as he fingered him just for the tense pleasure of it.

“Eggsy,” Harry almost whined, his own fingers scrabbling against the wall for purchase as he tried fruitlessly to get more of Eggsy inside of him.

“Okay, Harry, I know,” Eggsy soothed, smiling against Harry’s overheated skin. Eggsy was desperate too, but clearly hadn’t been suffering as long as Harry had been.

Eggsy withdrew his wet fingers, unable to resist wrapping them around his stiff cock and giving himself a few slow tugs before lining himself up. In one long thrust, Eggsy was inside him. The heat and slickness was absolutely amazing, overwhelming, and Eggsy had to take a moment to breathe so he didn’t tip immediately over the edge. “F-fuck,” he stuttered, “ohh, fuck.”  

Being inside of Harry was like nothing Eggsy had ever experienced. He’d never been with an omega in heat before. He’d really only heard rumors of what it was like, and frankly it was proving to be better than any of those. It was like perfection, like Harry was built to fit him, like being home.

When Eggsy managed to catch his breath, he tentatively drew his hips back and thrust forward into Harry, making him give a wavering sort of moan. It was wonderful. Eggsy wanted to hear it again, so he built up a rhythm, giving Harry long, measured strokes that were apparently not enough, given the way Harry was trying to rock back into him, whining pitifully.

“What do you need, Harry?” Eggsy asked, pausing to suck a bright bruise into the side of Harry’s neck.

“Fuck me hard, knot me. Christ, Eggsy, use me,” Harry keened, and the words shot through Eggsy nearly as hard as Harry’s scent had.

“You’re filthy, Harry,” Eggsy said, digging his teeth into Harry’s neck again. “And you’re mine, aren’t ya?” he growled, gripping Harry’s hip with one hand while he threaded the other up into Harry’s hair, holding him tight while he started to fuck him hard and fast.

Harry’s satisfied groan, and the way his ribs started to expand and contract quickly with his heavy breaths was all Eggsy needed to know that _this_ was exactly what Harry needed. Eggsy could almost feel what was left of his senses slip away as he pounded into Harry’s slick heat, marking his neck and shoulders with dark bruises as he pulled his hair.

Eggsy’s world narrowed until it was just Harry and their points of contact. Harry’s scent, that earthy honey smell, filled him, spurred him on, made him want to give all he had to Harry and make sure everyone knew who Harry belonged to. Some small part of Eggsy realized he had no right to that last part. Harry was his own man, omega or not, and no matter how possessive Eggsy felt in this moment, he knew Harry wasn’t his, and this vulnerability, this heat, was a gift he had given Eggsy, one he had to respect no matter what his instincts said.

Harry was meeting each of Eggsy’s thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping together, and the squelch of Harry’s wetness filled the front entrance. It was obscene and Eggsy was already on the edge of orgasm, his pleasure coiled up tight and his knot swollen, but not inside of Harry yet.

“Do you want it?” Eggsy asked, his voice rough.

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, Eggsy give it to me!” Harry answered, panting as sweat dripped down his temples.

Eggsy took a deep, shuddering breath and gave one final thrust, as hard as he was able, forcing his knot past the rim of Harry’s arse.

Harry absolutely _wailed_ , his body convulsing around Eggsy as he came. Eggsy could feel it - every single pulse of Harry’s orgasm. It squeezed his knot and just felt so good that he tumbled off the edge right along with Harry.  

He bit deep into the top of Harry’s shoulder as he came, spilling inside of him in long, throbbing spurts that seemed to go on forever as Harry continued to spasm around him. Eggsy gasped in a breath, his vision going dark around the edges with the intensity of everything - with his orgasm, with Harry’s pleasured screams, and with Harry in general. He never dreamed of being with Harry like this.

Slowly, they both came back down, their minds clearing, but still breathing hard and still connected by Eggsy’s swollen knot.  Eggsy smoothed a hand through Harry’s hair, down his neck then wrapping around his front to hold him. “You okay?” he asked quietly, feeling the way Harry was shivering.

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Yes, I’m excellent now.”

“Good. good. Just, umm, take a deep breath, yeah?” Eggsy said, pausing a moment before he pulled his deflating knot free. Harry hissed in a breath. Eggsy couldn’t help but groan as he watched his come dribble out of Harry’s freshly fucked hole. He was impossibly more gorgeous than before, covered in bite marks and leaking evidence of what they had done.

Eggsy, no longer quite as lust-addled, was suddenly entirely unsure of what he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to leave Harry, his urge to protect him was still incredibly strong, but now that he was thinking clearer he thought that maybe that wasn’t what Harry wanted. “Do … umm,” Eggsy started, stumbled, tried again. “What do you…”

“Take me to bed, Eggsy. You’ll want to let Merlin know you won’t be in for a few days,” Harry smiled and Eggsy couldn’t help but grin back.

“You’re sure, Harry?” Eggsy had to ask, still not sure why exactly Harry wanted him when there were probably way better Alphas out there.

Harry looked away for a moment and Eggsy felt his heart drop. “I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Harry sighed, “I should have told you. And … I should have asked you to be with me in the first place.”

“You really mean that?” Eggsy asked, his heart lifting right back up again.

“Yes, absolutely,” Harry said. “Now, can we please go upstairs and lay down? I can’t handle another vertical round.”

“Fuck, yes!” Eggsy grinned wider, wrapping an arm around Harry and guiding them both up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
